TPWS Podsumowanie I: Zjawy i Nowi Prowadzący
Wstęp: ( podczas gdy leci muzyczka podsumowań, pojawia się logo z napisem "Total Drama School Aftermath", a następnie pokazywane są fragmenty wyeliminownaych uczestników, zaczynając od Owena kończąc na Bridgette ) Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. I Podsumowanie: ( leci muzyczka podsumowań, pojawia się napis "Total Drama School Aftermath" ) ( w studiu podsumowań brzmi jeszcze przez chwilę muzyczka, słychać głośne oklaski i okrzyki, a na kanapie siedzi dwójka tegorocznych prowadzących ) Gwen: 'Witajcie w pierwszym podsumowaniu w tym sezonie! '''Owen: '''Tak, to my będziemy prowadzącymi, którzy co sześć odcinków będą przeprowadzali wywiady z uczestnikami, którzy niestety opuścili nasz program! '''Gwen: '''Co prawda my odpadliśmy jako pierwsi, ale na szybko na prowadzących wybrano Owena, który pierwszy odpadł, i mnie, w zamian za karę więzienną za kradzież rodzynków ze szkolnego sklepiku. '''Owen: '''Podsumowania w tym sezonie będą wyjątkowe, ponieważ będziemy mieli aż 5 (dzisiaj 4) gości w każdym odcinku, i nie zapomnieliśmy o atrakcjach takich jak: *wideokonferencje z widzami *pytania od nich *nieemitowane klipy *"Prawda albo Rekin" *i "To Musiało Zaboleć!" '''Gwen: '''Zacznijmy od "To Musiało Zaboleć!" "To Musiało Zaboleć!": *''Cody dostający sztangą w głowę w odcinku czwartym *''Noah opierający się o piec w saunie w odcinku piątym'' *''Lindsay dostająca rękawicą bokserską z automatu w odcinku drugim'' *''Harold wchodzący po drabinie z warzywami, spada i uderza o glebę w odcinku piątym'' *''Noah przegrzebujący szafkę, dostający kredką w oko, upada na ziemię w odcinku pierwszym'' *''Katie i Sadie tańczące na scenie teatralnej, spadają ze sceny w odcinku trzecim'' Wywiad: 'Owen: '''No dobra, to było smieszne, ale zaczynajmy pierwszy wywiad! ''( słychać oklaski ) 'Gwen: '''To co, może zaczniemy od Duncana? '''Owen: '''Nie, mieliśmy zapraszać według odpadania, więc teraz czas na...Izzy! ''( Izzy wchodzi, na sali brzmią oklaski i słychać muzykę, siada na kanpie ) 'Izzy: '''Hejka, Gwen. Czeeść, Owen... '''Owen: '''Heeej, Izzy... <3 '''Gwen: '''Em, Owen, Owen. '''Owen: '''Aha, już jestem. ''( słychać śmiech widowni ) 'Gwen: '''Powiedz, nie jest Ci smutno że po raz 4 straciłaś szansę na wygraną? '''Izzy: '''Eeee, tam. '''Gwen: '''Na pewnooo? Nasi widzowie chcą wiedzieć całą prawdę o naszych uczestnikach? '''Izzy: '''Nie jestem smutna, że odpadłam, bo nareszcie mogę się widzieć z moim Owenem... ''( zaczynają się obściskiwać ) 'Gwen: '''Em, okej? Yyy, Owen - ty też to miałeś prowadzić? '''Owen: '''Nie teraz... '''Gwen: '''Okej, w takim razie idę stąd... '''Owen: '''Czekaj.. ''( ciągnie ją za bluzkę ) 'Gwen: '''Już? '''Owen: '''Okej. ( odrywa się od Izzy )'' 'Gwen: '''No to co, zapowiadamy kolejnego gościa? '''Owen: '''No jasne! Teraz przyszedł czas na chłopaka... '''Gwen: '''Mhm. :3 '''Owen: '''Czyli na....Alejandro! ''( Alejandro wchodzi na salę, słychać muzyczkę, oklaski i okrzyki, siada na kanapie ) 'Gwen: '''CO!? Przecież teraz miał być Duncan!? '''Owen: '''Ja tak wcale nie mówiłem? ( przymila się do Izzy )'' 'Gwen: '''Ale mówiłeś, że idziemy po kolei, czyli teraz powinien być Duncan! '''Owen: '''Oj, no trudno... '''Gwen: '''No dobra, w takim razie teraz ty zadajesz pytania... '''Owen: '''Okej. Cześć Alejandro. Jak się masz po programie? '''Alejandro: '''Dobrze. Wprawdzie jestem zaskoczony, że odpadłem w czwartym odcinku, ale byłem już w finale, a po za tym nie muszę się już męczyć. '''Owen: '''Aha, a cieszysz się, że intrygi Heather wreszcie wyszły na jaw? '''Alejandro: '''Tak. Szkoda mi Bridgette, to Heather powinna odpaść. '''Owen: '''Myślisz, że Heather odpadnie następna? '''Alejandro: '''Nie jestem tego pewien. Z jednej strony na to zasługuje, ale na pewno coś wymyśli, aby obronić Swojego zdania... '''Owen: '''Hmmm, ciekawe. '''Gwen: '''Kiedyy będziee Duncan? '''Owen: '''No dobra....I jako ostatnia para dzisiejszych gości: odrzucony punk, i zasmucona surferka, czyli...Bridgette i Duncan! ''( na salę wchodzi Duncan i Bridgette, słychać bardzo głośne okrzyki, gwizdy i oklaski....i oczywiściie muzyczkę podsumowania ) ( siadają razem na kanapie, podczas gdy Gwen nie może się napatrzeć na Duncana ) 'Duncan: '''Siema. '''Bridgette: '''He-hej. '''Gwen: '''Duncan, siadaj koło mnie. '''Duncan: '''Okej. '''Gwen: '''No to powieedz. Jak Ci mija czas po programiee? '''Duncan: '''Um, dobrze? '''Owen: '''No a ty, Bridgette. Jak się czujesz? '''Bridgette: '''Słabo... '''Owen: '''Jesteś pewnie załamana po piątym odcinku? '''Bridgette: '''Tak, ja... '''Gwen: 'Świetnie się składa, bo dzwoni do nas akurat Jessica ze Seattle, któa chciałaby Ci zadać kilka pytań... Wideokonferencja: 'Jessica: '''Cześć, Bridgette! '''Bridgette: '''Witaj, Jessico... '''Jessica: '''Chciałabym Ci zadać kilka pytań odnośnie Twojego związku z Noah. '''Bridgette: '''Ja nie jestem z Noah! '''Jessica: '''No to na temat Twojego związku Z Geoff'em. '''Bridgette: '''Z Geoff'em Też nie jestem! Oglądasz w ogóle ten program? '''Jessica: '''Oglądam od pierwszego sezonu, i jestem fanką Totalnej Porażki, ale dało się zauważyć kiedy odchodziłaś z programu, że tak na prawdę czujesz coś jeszcze do chłopaków. '''Bridgette: '''To prawda, byłam zakochana w Geoff'ie, ale nic nie czułam do Noah. '''Jessica: '''Hmmm, szkoda że nie da się zobaczyć czy mówisz prawdę... '''Owen: '''Zaraz! Da się to zrobić! Przecież główny punkt naszego programu to "Prawda albo Rekin!" '''Bridgette: '''Myśłałam, że wywiady? '''Owen: '''Nie, zaraz zobaczysz co najbardziej przyciąga publicznośc... '''Gwen: 'Świetnie, po przerwie zobaczycie czy Bridgette uda się uciec od szpon żarłocznego rekina, oraz jak nasi goście będą uczestniczyć w straaasznym zadaniu. Widzimy się po przerwie w.. '''O & G: Totalnej Porażce W Szkole Podsumowaniu! ( leci muzyczka podsumowania, pojawia się logo "Total Drama School Aftermath" ) "Prawda Albo Rekin" : ( leci muzyczka, pojawia się logo "Total Drama School Aftermath", słychać głośne oklaski ) ( Bridgette zawieszona jest na linie nad akwarium w którym pływa rekin Kieł ) Bridgette: 'Naprawdę muszę to robić? '''Owen: '''W sumie to mógłbym Ci darować, ale producenci każą mi iść według scenariusza...Gwen, może coś powiesz? '''Gwen: '''Argh, jesteś zawieszona nad akwarium w którym znajduje się rekin znany z czwartego sezon, czyli Kieł. Kiedy Jessica będzie zadawała Ci pytania, będziesz musiała powiedzieć prawdę, albo zostaniesz zniżona o jeden stopień, a jeśli wyznasz, co leży Ci na sercu - zostaniesz podwyższona o stopień. Na razie zawieszona jesteś na w połowie, więc możesz iść 3 stopnie w górę, albo 3 stopnie w dół. Jeśli uda Ci się dojść na 6 stopień i powiedzieć prawdę, nie będziesz musiała moczyć sie w wodzie razem z rekinem, a jeśli upadniesz z pierwszego stopnia w dół - lądujesz w akwarium. No to zaczynamy! '''Jessica: '''Którego wolisz - Noah czy Geoff'a? '''Bridgette: 'Żadnego! ( zostaje obniżona stopień w dół ) 'Bridgette: '''Aaa! '''Jessica: '''No dobra. Czy będziesz w przyszłości z Geoff'em, albo z Noah? '''Bridgette: '''Tego nie jestem pewna. ''( zostaje podwyższona stopień w górę ) 'Bridgette: '''Uff... '''Jessica: '''Hmmm, teraz zaczynasz mówić prawdę? '''Owen: '''Oo! Oo! Ja mam pytanie! Czy przed tym sezonem podobał Ci się Noah? '''Bridgette: '''Nie! ''( zostaje podwyższona stopień w górę ) 'Jessica: '''Hmmm, a więc zaczął Ci się podobać w tym sezonie? '''Bridgette: '''Nie! Mówiłam że on mi się nigdy nie podobał! ''( zostaje obniżona stopień w dół ) 'Jessica: '''Czemu kłamiesz? '''Bridgette: '''Ja nie kłamię! ''( zostaje obniżona stopień w dół ) 'Gwen: '''No, no. Jesteś na drugim stopniu. Zaczniesz w końcu mówić prawdę? '''Bridgette: '''Mówiłam że nie kłamię! ''( zostaje obniżona o kolejny stopień ) 'Bridgette: '''Aaaa! '''Jessica: '''Przyznaj, że czułaś coś do Noah, gdy Cię podrywał! '''Bridgette: '''No... ''( patrzy się na rekina, który szczerzy do niej kły, ponieważ jeśli zostanie opuszczona o jeszcze jeden stopień - wpadnie do akwarium ) Em... 'Jessica: '''Noo...Czekamy na odpowiedź! '''Bridgette: '''Jaaa......... Tak! Byłam zauroczona Noah! ''( wszyscy chowają się przed pluskiem, który wykona Bridgette, kiedy wpadnie do wody, jednak ku zaskoczeniu została podwyższona ) 'Wszyscy: '''Co? '''Bridgette: '''Tak, znacie o mnie prawdę. Możemy już skończyć z tym cyrkiem? '''Gwen: '''Niee, gra musi trwać dalej! Cieszysz się, że zrezygnowałaś z porgramu? '''Bridgette: '''No...tak. ''( zostaje podwyższona o kolejny stopień ) 'Gwen: '''Brawo, jesteś na połowie! Czas na kolejne pytanie! Czy byłabyś gotowa zerwać z Geoff'em dla Noah? '''Bridgette: '''Wahałabym się... ''( zostaje podwyższona ) 'Owen: '''Wow, ile prawdy tu wypływa... '''Jessica: '''Czy kiedykolwiek chciałaś zerwać z Geoff'em? '''Bridgette: '''Niestety...tak. :( ''( zostaje podwyższona ) 'Gwen: '''Jeszcze dwa stopnie i wygrywasz! '''Bridgette: '''Ta gra się chyba nigdy nie skończy... '''Owen: '''Eee tam, masz jedzenie? '''Bridgette: '''Yyyy, nie ? ''( zostaje podwyższona o stopień ) 'Gwen: '''Owen! Po co zadałeś to pytanie!? '''Owen: '''No co, jestem głodny... '''Jessica: '''Okej, zaraz koniec, ale mam ostateczne pytanie - chciałabyś żeby następny odpadł Noah czy Geoff? '''Bridgette: '''No...chyba...Noah, ponieważ nie powinien mnie podrywać, jak jeszcze byłam z Geoff'em... '''Owen: '''No i...wygrywasz! A Ciebie, Jessico, niestety żegnamy. '''Jessica: '''Paa! '''Bridgette: '''Uch, dobrze że to się już skończyło. Jestem wykończona... '''Gwen: '''To niedobrze, ponieważ teraz czeka na naszych uczestników straaaszne zadanie! ''( słychać oklaski i okrzyki typu "Wooo"! ) 'Bridgette: '''Naprawdę? Nie możecie mi darować? '''Gwen: '''Nie-e! ''( ktoś do niej dzwoni ) 'Gwen: '''Halo? CO! Jak to? Ale ja nie chcę! Ale kto ma być...Halo? Halo! '''Gwen: '''Ech, Owen, mam złe wieści. '''Owen: '''Tak? '''Gwen: '''Niestety - my też będziemy musieli uczestniczyć w tym zadaniu... '''Owen: '''CO!? Ale jak to!? '''Gwen: '''Tak, producentów nie przekonasz... '''Duncan: '''Może ktoś wreszcie powiedzieć o co wam chodzi? '''Owen: '''No cóż... '''Gwen: '''Mówimy im? ''( Owen przytakuje ) 'Gwen: '''Chodzi o to, że dostaliśmy od producentów takie nagranie: Nieemitowany Klip: ''( Na ekranie pokazane jest wideo nagrane w Kozie, gdzie Drużyna Uczniów śpi. Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, jednak nagle w "sypialni" przegranych pojawia się zjawa przechadzająca się koło uczestników. Lecz nagle znika. ) "Wyścig Przez Wieżowiec Duchów" : 'Gwen: '''To nagranie zainspirowało ich aby stworzyć wyzwanie w pierwszym podsumowaniu. Nasi goście czyli ty, Izzy, Alejandro i Bridgette mieli wyjść z naszego studia i dojść na szczyt wieżowca, lecz producenci pomyśleli że byłoby to za łatwe, więc postanowili że na czas wyzwania wyłączą prąd w całym wieżowcu ( nie licząc studia, w ktorym realizowane są Podsumowania ), i postanowili że śledzic ich będą "duchy". Jednak czwórka uczestników to była za mała ilość, więc my muismy iść razem z wami. ... '''B & A & D: '''O nie, nie ma mowy! Nie! Ech, żartujecie Sobie? '''Izzy: '''Superr! Brakowało mi tego dreszczyku emocji! ''( gryzie Alejandro ) 'Alejandro: '''Ała! '''Owen: '''No niestety, taki jest los. '''Gwen: '''No to co, zaczynamy? '''Bridgette: '''Skoro tak mam napisane w kontrakcie... '''Alejandro: '''No dobra... '''Izzy: '''Tak! '''Owen: '''Ja też jestem gotowy! '''Duncan: '''A ja nigdzie się nie wybieram! '''Gwen: '''Oj no, Duncan. Nie bądź taki. ''( w międzyczasie w szkole Courtney ogląda podsumowanie ) 'Courtney: '''Ergh, co ona wyprawia! A on...Grrr, zemszczę sie! ''( podsumowanie ) 'Gwen: '''To teraz zaczynamy "Wyścig Przez Wieżowiec Duchów" ! ''( oklaski ) 'Gwen: '''No dobra, możemy podzielimy się na grupy? Ja będę z Duncanem! '''Owen: '''A ja z Izzy! '''Bridgette: '''No to ja z Alejandro... '''Gwen: '''No to teraz...zaczynamy! Pamiętajcie że wszystko będziecie mogli zobaczyć na ekranie, tutaj, na sali, więc na pewno nie będziecie się nudzić! '''Owen: '''Wychodzimy z tego studia. Życzcie nam powodzenia! '''Duncan: '''Taaa... '''D & I & A & G & O & B: '''Paaa! ''( wyszli ze studia, znajdując się w niesamowitej ciemności - wszystkie światła na korytarzu i w windzie były wyłączone ) '''Owen: '''My możemy pójść tam w leewoo... '''Gwen: '''Ja i Duncan pójdziemy w prawo! '''Bridgette: '''W takim razie gdzie my pójdziemy? '''Alejandro: '''Nie wiem, może na razie podążajmy za Owen'em i Izzy. '''Bridgette: '''Ok. Gwen i Duncan: '''Gwen: '''Wow, ale jest ekstra! '''Duncan: '''Noo, wreszcie jakieś fajne wyzwanie! '''Gwen: ''( wzdycha )'' Ale i tak nie wygramy miliona... Duncan: 'Ech, wygrana jest nie ważna... '''Gwen: '''A co... ''( trzask ) 'Gwen: '''Słyszałeś to!? '''Duncan: '''Niby co? ''( trzask ) 'Gwen: '''To! ''( coś się do nich zbliża ) Izzy, Owen, Bridgette, Alejandro: 'Bridgette: '''Alejandro, jesteś tu? '''Alejandro: '''Spokojnie Bridgette, jestem. '''Bridgette: '''A gdzie jest Owen i Izzy? '''Alejandro: '''Nie wiem. '''Bridgette: '''Owen! Owen! '''Alejandro: '''Izzy! Izzy! '''Bridgette: '''Gdzie oni są? '''Alejandro: '''Nie wiem. A co nas to? Pewnie już przegrali... '''Bridgette: '''Fakt... '''Alejandro: '''Musimy znaleźć windę, aby jak najszybciej dostać się na szczyt wieżowca! ''( słychać dźwięk otwierającej się windy ) 'Bridgette: '''O, tam jest! ''( podchodzą do windy, ale zauważają Owen'a i Izzy ) 'Bridgette: '''Aaaa! ''( upuszcza latarkę ) 'Alejandro: '''Gdzie wy byliście!? '''Izzy: '''Musiliśy spędzić trochę czasu razem <3 ! '''Alejandro: '''Fajnie, wchodźcie do windy. ''( Owen i Izzy wchodzą do windy, która nagle się zamyka, pojawia się w niej ciemna zjawa, a wszyscy krzyczą ) 'B & I & O & A: '''Aaaa! '''Bridgette: '''Gdzie oni są? '''Alejandro: '''Nie wiem! ''( po chwili winda wraca, i sama się otwiera ) 'Alejandro: '''No to co, wchodzimy? '''Bridgette: '''Zwariowałeś!? Gdzie podziali się Owen i Izzy? '''Alejandro: '''Spoko, przecież nic strasznego się nie stanie... ''( wchodzi do windy, nic specjalnego się nie dzieje ) 'Alejandro: '''Widzisz? Nie ma się czego bać! '''Bridgette: '''No dobrze... ''( wchodzi do windy ) 'Alejandro: '''Zaufaj mi. Nic Ci nie będzie... ''( dziewczyna głośno przełyka ślinę ) Gwen i Duncan: 'Gwen: '''To co, odwracamy się? '''Duncan: '''A chcesz? '''Gwen: '''Musimy... ''( odwracją sie a za nimi stoi człowiek ubrany w długi płaszcz, który zakrywa jego twarz i ciało ) 'Gwen: '''Aaa! Co to jest!? '''Duncan: '''Nie wiem, wskakujmy do szybu wentylacyjnygo! ''( wskakują do szybo, a tajemnicza zjawa niestety tego nie zauważyła, i ich straciła ) Alejandro i Bridgette: ( kiedy Bridgette i Alejandro jadą windą nagle pojawia się w niej tajemnicza zjawa ) 'Bridgette: '''Aaa, co to jest? '''Alejandro: '''Nie wiem Bridgette, nie wiem! '''Bridgette: '''Co mam robić! '''Alejandro: '''Wychodź z windy, ratuj się! ''( Bridgette szybko wybiega z windy, i wskakuje szybko do sybu wentylacyjnego ) ( znajdująca się w szybie wentylacyjnym słyszy głos Alejandro krzyczącego i błagającego o pomoc, jednak dźwięk po chwili milknie ) 'Bridgette: '''Ech, muszę być dzielna! Szyb Wentylacyjny: '''Gwen: '''To co, ile jeszcze będziemy tak iść? '''Duncan: '''Nie wiem, masz GPS? '''Gwen: '''Ha ha, Duncan... :D ''( po chwili Gwen, Duncan i Bridgette zderzają się głowami ) 'B & D & G: '''Aaa! '''Bridgette: '''O rany, ale się przestraszyłam.. '''Gwen: 'Żartujesz? 'Gwen: '''Gdzie jest Alejandro, Owen i Izzy? '''Bridgette: '''Nie wiem, winda gdzieś ich wcięła... '''Gwen: '''Taa, nas też prawie zaatakował jakiś potwór... '''Bridgette: '''Wiem, mnie prawie też, ale ALejandro mnie obronił.. '''Gwen: '''To co, gdzie idziemy? '''Duncan: '''Możemy pójdziemy do końca szybu? '''Bridgette: '''Ale gdzie on się kończy? '''Gwen: '''Nie ważne... '''Bridgette: '''W którą stronę idziemy? '''Gwen: '''Może w tą, którą ty tu się czołgałaś? '''Bridgette: '''Sama nie wiem, były rozwidlenia dróg, więc się zgubiłam... '''Gwen: '''A co tam... ;) ''20 minut później 'Duncan: '''Kiedy wreszcie skończymy tą paranoję?? '''Gwen: '''A co, chciałbyś zostać tu na zawsze? ;) '''Duncan: '''W sumie fajnie by było, "Śmierć w Szybie Wentylacyjnym" xD. '''Bridgette: '''Hej, zaraz! Widzę tam światło! '''Gwen: '''Szybko, biegnijmy! ''( z szybu jako pierwsza wyskakuje Bridgette, następnie Gwen, jednak Duncana łapie w szybie tajemnicza postać ) 'Gwen i Bridgette: '''Duncan! '''Gwen: '''O nie, straciliśmy Duncana! '''Bridgette: '''No to zostałyśmy my dwie! '''Gwen: '''Nie licz na to, ja to wygram... '''Bridgette: '''Nigdyyy! ''( przybiegają do windy, przy której widnieje numerk 22 ) 'Bridgette: '''No dobra, jesteśmy na 22 piętrze, czyli zostało jeszcze... '''Gwen: '''A ile w ogóle pięter ma ten wieżowiec? '''Bridgette: '''Chyba 56? '''Gwen: '''To jeszcze 24 pietra... '''Bridgette: '''Uch, ja nie wejdę do windy! '''Gwen: '''Po schodach też byłoby ciężko... '''Bridgette: '''Może jednak weźmiemy schody? '''Gwen: '''Ech, no dobraa... Bieg po Schodach: ''( Gwen i Bridgette zaczynają biec po schodach, ale nagle zaczyna je gonić "duch" ) 'Bridgette: '''Znowu coś nas goni? '''Gwen: '''Ten budynek jest chyba nawiedzony! '''Bridgette: '''Nie możemy mu się dać! ''( dziewczyny dotarły na ostatnie piętro, jednak nie mogą otworzyć wejścia na dach ) '' '''Gwen: '''Kurczę, ale trudne! '''Bridgette: '''Ergh, ergh...Jest, wchodzimy! Na Dachu: ''( dziewczyny zaczynają wspinać się po iglicy wieżowca ) 'Gwen: '''O nie, on zaczyna nas doganiać! '''Bridgette: '''Spoko, i tak ty wygrasz, bo ja już nie mam siły... ''( nagle duch łapie Gwen za nogę ) ''Gwen: Aaaa! ''( Bridgette dotyka szczytu iglicy wieżowca ) 'Bridgette: '''Och, wreszcie... ''( nagle po Bridgette przychodzą stażyści, aby zabrać ją do studia ) 'Stażysta: '''Bridgette, gratulujemy Ci wygranej. Chodź z nami do studia Podsumowania, abyś dostała prawdziwą nagrodę. Zakończenie: ''( do studia wchodzi Bridgette, a na kanapie siedzi Owen, Izzy, Alejandro i Duncan, słychać oklaski okrzyki, i muzyczkę podsumwoania ) 'Owen: '''Gratulujemy Bridgette! Przetrwałaś, i doszłaś na sam szczyt wieżowca! '''Bridgette: '''E tam, nic takiegoo... '''Izzy: '''A w nagrodę dostajesz... '''Izzy i Owen: '''Czek na 5000 dolarów na zakupy w Biedronce! ( xD) '''Bridgette: '''Wow, nie mogę w to uwierzyć! ''( do studia przychodzi wkurzona i ubrudzona śmieciami Gwen ) 'Gwen: '''Ergh, a gdzie dla mnie nagorda!? '''Owen: '''Przecież ty nie wygrałaś? '''Gwen: '''Tak, ale to ja się najbardziej napracowałam, a na koniec musiałam przechodzić przez śmieci żeby dostać się do tego studia, przez tego żałosnego stażystę, i nie ma dla mnie nagrody!!!???? '''Owen: '''Niestety... '''Gwen: '''Ergh, zrywam kontrakt, wolę iść do więzienia! ''( wkurzona wychodzi ze studia ) ( leci muzyczka podsumwania ) '''Owen: '''Cóż, pierwsze Podsumowanie od dawna przebiegło ekstra! Kto będzie następną prowadzącą? Oglądajcie następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole, a my widzimy się za sześć odcinków w: '''O & I: Totalnej Porażce W Szkole Podsumowaniu! Na jąką ocenę podobało Ci się moje pierwsze podsumwoanie? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole Kategoria:Specjalne Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole